Le sourd et l'illétrée
by LeslieConstanZe
Summary: Kin Tsuchi, analphabète, tombe amoureuse de Gaara No Sabaku, un jeune homme sourd qu'elle rencontre dans la salle d'attente du Dr.Uzumaki.


**Premier écrit depuis longtemps. Qui date en plus. Mais bon, sans plus de blabla (je sais jamais quoi dire en plus), aucun des personnages ne m'appartient ((c) Kishimoto) et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>e suis une de ces filles qui n'a pas eu de chance, mais que l'on pourrait qualifier de « chanceuse ». Atteinte d'une malformation cardiaque depuis mon enfance, je ratais tout mon cursus scolaire, ce qui faisait de moi une analphabète profonde. Mon père, qui était dans le même cas que moi, succomba à sa maladie suite à un grave accident de voiture qui couta aussi la vie a mon frère. Je restais ainsi seule avec ma mère et un sentiment sourd de culpabilité. Je pense qu'elle ne m'a jamais pardonnée de ne pas être morte aussi.

Ce sont ce genres de choses qui vous empêchent de vous regarder dans un miroir, mais qui vous sauvent en même temps d'une vision d'horreur. Pourquoi voudrais-je voir mon teint trop pale, mes longs cheveux noirs et mes yeux éteints ?

**Et puis surtout, qui aurait cru que ces yeux un jour ce rallumeraient?**

**C**'était une des ces journées qui commençaient affreusement mal. Vous savez, celles ou votre réveil ne sonne pas alors que vous avez rendez-vous. Celles ou vous devez sortir de chez vous a tôt le matin alors qu'il pleut. Celles ou en plus de tout cela, vous vous sentez moche car vous avez enfilé en vitesse les premiers vêtements qui vous passaient sous la main et que vos cheveux ont catégoriquement refusé de vous écouter . Celles ou votre I-pod vous lâche au bout de deux minutes de trajet.  
>Oui, c'était une des ces journées que je m'était retrouvée dans le RER C, en direction direction Paris-centre.<p>

**C**e jour la, donc, j'avais rendez-vous chez le médecin, pour un énième contrôle. Autant dire tout de suite que j'aurais préféré faire la grasse-matinée. Et le fait d'être coincée entre un obèse et un ivrogne dans le wagon du RER n'améliorait pas mon humeur. Quand une voix fluette annonça ma station, je poussai un soupir de soulagement et m'extirpai sans regret de mon horrible place.  
>Quelques minutes plus tard, je grimpais l'interminable escalier menant au cabinet du docteur. Ce qui m'avait toujours énervé dans cet escalier, c'était toutes ces publicités, ces affiches que je ne pouvais pas lire. Je détestais cette sensation d'être ignorante que je ressentais à chaque fois que je gravissais ce nombre incalculable de marches.<br>**J**e n'avait qu'une envie: rentrer chez moi et me recoucher.  
>Et pourtant, je poussai déjà la porte de la salle d'attente. La salle était pratiquement vide, ce qui était, quand même, une chance. Quelques chaises, une table basse, une blonde dont le nom m'échappais bien qu'elle soit là tout les deux mois, encore ces foutues affiches que je ne pouvais pas lire... et lui.<p>

**A**ssis... non, avachi sur sa chaise, il fixait le sol, l'air complètement coupé du reste du monde. Ses cheveux roux n'étaient pas coiffés, trop longs mais pas assez en même temps, du coup, on voyait à peine ses yeux sous sa tignasse rouge. C'était peut-être insignifiant, mais ses cheveux avaient tellement retenus mon attention que j'en oubliais presque le reste. Il faut dire que le reste, c'était pas grand chose: à peine un jean délavé et un pull avec un trou au niveau du coude. J'avais l'impression de voir ma propre misère dans son attitude, et pourtant, il était tout mon contraire.

**J**e bredouillai un « bonjour » poli auquel je ne reçu aucune réponse. La blonde fit un signe de tête. Lui ne bougea pas d'un poil. Je décidai cependant d'ignorer son manque de réaction et me laissai tomber sur le siège a coté de lui. La blonde faisait jouer ses ongles sur le rebord de sa chaise, et la pièce fut vite remplie par un bruit de fond agaçant qui compensait le manque de conversation. Puis elle fut appelée par le docteur et je me retrouvai seule dans la salle avec ce garçon bien trop silencieux.  
><strong> E<strong>n faite, ce n'est pas le silence qui régnait dans la pièce qui me gênais le plus, mais le fait que je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je finis par me pencher vers la table basse pour attraper un magazine, bien que ce soit inutile, mais je heurtai mon voisin au passage. Il fit un tel bond que je dus moi aussi sursauter. Il commença à me fixer et je remarquai alors les cernes noires et profondes qui lui mangeaient le visage. L'avais-je réveillé ? Je m'excusai, mais il il continua juste à me dévisager avant de tourner la tête sans dire un mot.

_« Dis donc, c'est pas parce que je t'ai surpris que tu dois m'ignorer comme ça ! » fit-je._

**I**l m'ignora une fois de plus, ce qui m'énerva un peu. Au moment ou j'allais ouvrir la bouche à nouveau, le docteur Uzumaki ouvrit la porte de son cabinet pour laisser partir la jeune fille blonde qui avait tout a coup l'air très en forme. Le médecin , qui souriait comme a son habitude, m'appela et je me levai rapidement, posant le magazine que je n'avais pas ouvert sur la table basse. Quand j'arrivai a la hauteur du docteur, il appuya sur interrupteur de la lumière deux fois, ce qui fit clignoter l'ampoule. Le roux leva alors la tête d'un air intéressé et écrivit quelque chose à toute vitesse sur une ardoise veleda, qu'il sortait de je ne sais où. Étant donné que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer l'alphabet, et encore moins les pattes de mouches du docteur, je fut plus que surprise de voir le roux me designer du nez puis de hocher la tête d'un air sympathique. Je regardai sans comprendre le médecin et le patient, me sentant assez mal à l'aise de me voir concernée mais pas mise au courant. Et puis je ne comprenais pas encore ce garçon, qui ne répondait que quand on lui parlait à l'écrit. Je ne voyais tout simplement pas pourquoi il avait été si étrange avec moi, et qu'il avait si soudainement changer d'humeur.  
><strong>M<strong>.Uzumaki me poussa dans le dos, m'arrachant à ma contemplation: ni une ni deux, la porte se fermait derrière moi.

«_ Assis-toi, je t'en prie_» dit Uzumaki lorsque le mécanisme de la serrure fut enclenché.

**J**'obéissais. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un contrôle. Et puis si j'étais sage, il me laisserait peut-être lui poser quelques questions sur ce roux qui avait éveillé ma curiosité. Ainsi, je me laissai inspecter pendant trente bonnes minutes, je me fit piquer pour des prises de sang que je jugeais inutiles, et j'écoutai patiemment mon médecin faire ses petits calculs et ses petites déductions comme il aimait le faire.

« _Bon, je pense que tu peux partir._ »  
>« <em>Vous pensez?<em> »  
>« <em>Eh bien, il n'y a rien d'alarmant... <em>»  
>«<em> D'accord, merci... <em>» je cherchai un moyen d'aborder le sujet. Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air d'une curieuse, mais je l'étais. Ne trouvant pas la bonne manière pour ordonner ma phrase, je pris mon manteau et commençai à ranger mes affaires.

« _Kin_ » commença le docteur alors que je me levais. Je me retournais avec espoir. «_ tu ne voudrais pas apprendre à lire?_»

**J**e m'étouffai presque avec ma salive. Quelle fausse joie! En plus, il remettait un vieux sujet sur le tapis! Il connaissait pourtant très bien la réponse ! Mon visage dut trahir ma pensé car il enchaina:

«_ Ne le prend pas comme ça. Je veux juste - _»

**M**ais je ne l'écoutait plus et me dirigeais vers la porte.

« _Une dernière chose... _» je m'arrêtai sans me retourner « _Le garçon. Dans la salle d'attente. Il s'appelle Gaara no Sabaku, et il est sourd._»

**M**es lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire satisfait et je tournai la poignet de la porte pour sortir. Le eu vite fait de me rattraper pour « dire » à son dernier patient d'entrer. En passant, je lui fit un bref signe de main. La prochaine fois, je ne tromperais pas.

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>e passai les semaines suivantes à réfléchir, me torturer l'esprit avec des choses toutes plus idiotes le unes que les autres. Enfin, disons que je passai la majorité de mon temps à penser a lui. C'en était presque étouffant. Toute cette chaleur, cette jubilation enfantine ! Je commençais sérieusement à me demander ce qui n'allait pas. Je me trouvais stupide d'être dans cet état pour un parfait inconnu. Mais c'était plutôt agréable, surtout que cela ne m'était encore jamais arrivé... Je me trouvais comme revigorée par l'excitation et l'envie omniprésente de le revoir. Je n'avais qu'a fermer le yeux pour voir son visage se dessiner dans ma tête, avec la tignasse rousse et les yeux cernés. Je m'imaginais des choses, des conversations que je pourrais avoir avec lui. Et puis je me mettais à me poser des questions. Comment allais-je communiquer avec lui, moi qui ne savais pas écrire ?

**B**ien que je voulais à tout prix éviter le sujet, si je n'apprenais pas , ça ne marcherait jamais. Mais je ne voulais pas. Quelque chose m'en empêchait à chaque fois. Le fait de retourner a l'école, d'aller apprendre les leçons que j'avais ratées serait comme me reprocher de les avoirs ratées. Comment pourrais-je juste me plaindre d'avoir raté l'école, alors que j'avais la chance d'être encore la ? Rien que le concept me répugnais. **Et cette conclusion revenait toujours.**

**F**inalement, le jour de mon prochain rendez-vous arriva. Je ne sais pas ce qui me poussa à me lever tôt pour y aller. J'avais une chance sur mille de le revoir ce jour la.  
><strong>E<strong>t pourtant, je me réveillai aux aurores et entrai dans le wagon du RER cinq secondes avant la fermeture des portes, après avoir couru pour le rattraper, chose que je ne fait habituellement jamais. Comble du comble, j'éclatai de rire devant l'air étonné de l'ivrogne et les commentaires râleurs de l'obèse. Quand je montai l'escalier, je sautais presque de marche en marche. Seule la poignée de la porte m'arrêta, et je fus prise d'un doute affreux. Je passai donc un bon moment à me répéter qu'il ne serais pas la, histoire d'éviter les faux-espoirs. Puis je poussais la porte.  
><strong>L<strong>e fait de m'être répété en boucle quelques secondes plus tôt que j'espérais pour rien n'atténua pas la déception de trouver la salle vide. Mon cœur qui battait alors si vite se crispa dans ma poitrine, et je du me mordre les lèvres pour m'empêcher de pleurer. Je secouai la tête une fois, puis une deuxième: Qu'est ce que j'étais bête ! J'allais m'assoir sur un siège avant que le docteur ne remarque mon manège idiot.

**A**yant retenu la leçon la dernière fois, je m'étais apporté quelque chose à faire, et maintenant que j'étais seule dans le salle, je ne m'en félicitais que plus. Je commençais tout juste à dessiner que la porte de la salle d'attente s'ouvrit. Sur le seuil, Gaara, le seul, l'unique, passa sa main dans son envoutante chevelure de feu, avant de jeter autour de lui un regard insondable. Quand il m'apperçu, il se remit en mouvement, venant s'affaler sur la chaise a coté de moi. Je voulais m'excuser pour mon manque de tact la dernière foi, mais j'avais à peine fait un geste que je fut rattrapé par mon incapacité à communiquer avec lui. Il se tourna vers moi, me fixant d'un air étrange. Puis, voyant le cahier sur mes genoux, il l'attrapa et écrivît à toute vitesse quelque chose sur une page blanche avant de me le rendre. Je regardai la feuille que j'avais à présent dans les main d'un air désespéré. Ce qu'il y avait marqué dessus était tout simplement indéchiffrable. Comme je voyais qu'il m'observait en attendant ma réponse, je secouais la tête. Comment lui faire comprendre que je ne savais pas lire ?

**J'**eus soudain l'idée la plus ridicule et la plus étrange de ma vie. M'emparant du crayon qu'il venait de poser sur la table basse, je dessinai (chose que je savais faire, faute d'écrire et de lire) un livre, je l'entourai, puis le barrai. C'était la réplique d'un panneau " Ne pas fumer" sauf avec un livre à l'intérieur. J'espérais qu'il comprendrait le message.

_« Je ne peux pas lire »_

**Q**uand je lui rendit le cahier, un peu honteuse, il regarda mon "chef d'œuvre" d'un air incrédule quelques secondes, puis son visage s'éclaira. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Il griffonna quelque chose à la hâte et quand le bloc me revint entre les mains, je vit avec stupéfaction qu'il avait adopté ma méthode. En dessous de mon livre était a présent griffonner une oreille barré:

_« Je ne peux pas entendre »_

**J**e lui souris, contente qu'il se prennent au jeu. Je me heurtait néanmoins à d'autre questions plus épineuse: Quel age avait-il ? D'où venait-il? Ou vivait-il ? Depuis quand venait-il ici ? L'avait-on aussi envoyé en cas désespéré chez ? Je commençais à tapoter le bord du cahier avec mon crayon d'un air nerveux.

**A**lors que je réfléchissais toujours, **i**l y eu un bref contact froid sur mon bras et je relevai brusquement la tête. D'un geste lent, Gaara sortit sa carte d'identité et me me montra du doigt.

_« Quelle est ton identité? »_

**C**e garçon était un vrai génie ! Du moins, si j'avais bien comprit. Je sortis ma propre carte d'identité, en prenant soin de cacher ma photo le plus longtemps que possible avec mon pouce. Il la parcouru rapidement et il était en train de me la rendre quand la lumière s'éteignit. Je me retournai et trouvai sans surprise le docteur Uzumaki appuyé contre le mur, un doigt sur l'interrupteur. Il souriait d'un air amusé et tenait à la main l'ardoise veleda de la dernière fois, où il avait écrit une phrase. Gaara réagit automatiquement et, m'empruntant une fois de plus mon bloc, écrivit frénétiquement plusieurs lignes indéchiffrables. Après avoir lu, le docteur blond s'esclaffa et fit oui de la tête, avant de me pousser dans la salle.

« _Je vois que tu as fait plus ample connaissance avec Gaara !_ », dit-il après que la porte se soit refermée. Il me fit m'assoir et enlever ma chemise mais je ne tenais pas en place.  
><em>« Qu'est ce qu'il vous a écrit ? <em>» voulais-je tout de suite savoir.

**I**l sourit, minauda un peu, parti voir ses dossiers, chantonna un air que je ne connaissais pas, puis comme il voyait que j'allais sauter de ma chaise, il annonça:

_« Il ma dit qu'il était ravi de faire ta connaissance, et qu'il te trouvait très intéressante. »_

**J**e me retint de crier. J'avais réussi ! J'avais vraiment réussi ! Uzumaki m'attrapa le bras en souriant avant d'enchainer:

« _C'est bien que vous vous entendiez, mais tu te doutes que la communication ne sera pas simple. _»  
>«<em> Oui, bien sur, je le sait bien.<em>»

**I**l me fit descendre de la table d'auscultation et m'ausculta, faisant courir son stéthoscope glacé sur mon dos. Puis il partit ordonner les papiers me concernant pour les ranger, comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Une question me tiraillait néanmoins :

« _Il est sourd de naissance ?_»

**L**e docteur se retourna et me regarda, les sourcils froncés:

« _Comment ?_ »  
>« <em>Gaara. Il est sourd depuis toujours ?<em>»

**I**l resta silencieux un instant avant de me répondre:

«_ Non._ »  
>« <em>Je le savais ! Que lui est-il arrivé ?<em> »  
>« <em>Ce n'est pas à moi de te le raconter, Kin<em> »  
>« <em>Mais ! Lui, comment voulez vous qu'il me le raconte ?<em> »  
>« <em>Comment sais tu qu'il veut te le raconter ?<em>»

**J**e ne put répondre. Évidement, je savais qu'il ne me le raconterais probablement pas. Je n'étais qu'une étrangère. Mais je voulais à tout prix le savoir.

« _Demandez lui. Et si il est d'accord, racontez moi. _»  
>« J<em>e...d'accord. A une condition: je veux que tu viennes avec moi faire une radio. <em>»  
>«<em> Quoi ? Aujourd'hui ?<em> »  
>« <em>Non, la prochaine fois. <em>»

Je réfléchissais. Radio signifiait forcement hôpital, donc salle blanche à l'odeur de désinfectant, mains gantées et masques anti-microbe, et la belle gueule de cet hypocrite de , à qui on m'avait toujours refilée quand il s'agissait de m'inspecter. Pas très ragoutant.

« _Hum... Bon, ok !_ »  
>« <em>Parfait, donc tu peut y aller.<em>»

**J**e quittai le cabinet. Sortie, je récupérai mon bloc que j'avais laissé sur la table basse. Gaara me sourit quand je croisai son regard. La tristesse sur son visage me transperçait tellement je pouvais la ressentir moi-même. La lumière clignota une fois de plus au dessus de ma tête, et il se leva pour rejoindre le docteur. Il fallait absolument que je sache ce qui lui était arrivé !

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>e rentrai chez moi la tête bourdonnante. Moi qui pensais que le revoir me permettrais de me débarrasser des sentiments gênant qui m'étouffaient dernièrement, je me trompais. Voilà que je voulais en savoir encore plus. Je laissai tomber mes clefs sur ma table et attrapai une bouteille d'eau que je lâchai sous la surprise lorsque j'entrai dans la cuisine :

« _Maman ? Non mais tu vas pas bien, j'ai cru que j'allais faire un -_»

**J**e stoppai net ma phrase, prenant conscience de ce que j'allais dire. Je ne pouvais bien sur pas dire à ma mère que j'avais failli faire un arrêt cardiaque. On ne pouvait pas parler comme ça dans notre « famille ». C'était proscris. Tabou. Elle fit semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué et s'approcha de moi:

« _Ah, tu es là, toi. Où étais tu ? Ça va faire trois quart d'heure que je t'attend._ »  
>« <em>Je... J'avais rendez-vous avec mais... attend une seconde. Qu'est ce que toi, tu fait là ?<em> »  
>« <em>Ne me dit pas que tu as oublié. C'est le jour. <em>»

**Je**me mordis la langue. Bien sur. Pourquoi ma mère viendrait-elle me voir sinon ? Je devais avouer que oui, j'avais oublié. Mes récents sentiments pour Gaara avait réussi à me le faire sortir de la tête. Pourtant, ma mère avait raison : c'était le jour. Le jour de toutes les culpabilités. Le jour où elle pouvait sans trop de peine m'écraser avec tout ses reproches sans que cela ne paraisse injustifié. Le jour ou elle pouvait enfin me montrer toute la rancœur qu'elle avait pour moi. Le seul jour de l'année ou je le voyais, d'ailleurs.

**L**e jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de mon père.

« _Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es oublié _» persiffla t-elle. Le temps des fautes commençaient. Elle allait pleinement profiter de cette journée pour m'accabler.  
>« <em>Je n'ai pas oublié, je.<em>.. » balbutiai-je, mais elle me coupa:  
>« <em>Va mettre quelque chose de décent. Dépêche toi ! <em>» assena t-elle.

**J**e me dépêchai d'aller me changer. J'entendais ma mère s'indigner une fois encore sur le fait que j'ai pu oublier ce jour et quelle ingrate j'étais. Je n'étais pas ingrate. Je n'avais rien demandé. J'étais aussi terrassée qu'elle quand on m'a dit que mon père et mon frère étaient morts. Je l'étais même plus. Je l'étais plus, car je savais que mon père et mon frère étaient morts et PAS MOI. Alors que j'étais dans cette voiture moi aussi. Alors que j'étais malade comme mon père.

« _Tu as fini ? _» hurla ma mère depuis la cuisine.  
>« <em>Une minute s'il te plait.<em>»

**J**e savais que ma mère pense la même chose que moi. Elle ne m'aimait pas. J'étais un tel fardeau. Je lui avais tellement pris. Je l'avais usée. Et par dessus tout, je n'avais pas pu l'aider quand elle en avait besoin. Elle ne m'aimait pas car elle avait passé sa vie à se demander: « Pourquoi ELLE et pas mon fils, qui était en bonne santé ? Pourquoi ELLE et pas mon mari ? ». Et je ne pouvais pas lui répondre.

« _Me voilà._ »  
>«<em> Tu as prit ton temps. Et tu n'a trouvé de mieux à te mettre ?<em> » Elle plissa le nez.  
>« <em>C'est tout ce que j'ai d'à peu près élégant.<em> »  
>« <em>Bah ! Tu mettras ton manteau par dessus. <em>»

**Je** mis mon manteau. Puis j'achetai les plus belles fleurs et lui payai son titre de transport.  
><strong> J<strong>e la laissai se lamenter de tout. De moi, de la mode, du temps, des gens, du travail, du métro, du RER C. J'aurai même pu plaindre l'obèse et l'ivrogne tellement elle crachait sur eux. Mais je me taisais.  
><strong> J<strong>e la laissai me serrer le bras jusqu'à ce que ça me fasse mal devant la tombe de mon père. Elle serra les mains de vieux amis qui n'étaient pas les miens. Elle parla avec eux de cette grande perte tout en me jetant des regards en biais. Je me cachais derrière elle en l'écoutant. Mais je me taisais.  
><strong> P<strong>uis je la laissai pleurer devant celle de mon frère. Je la laissai se poser des question à haute voix : se demander encore pourquoi. Mais je me taisais. Je la laissais juste tout déverser. Elle se sentirait mieux. Et elle rentrerait chez elle et me téléphonerait pour les fêtes, jusqu'au prochain anniversaire.

**E**n rentrant, nous passâmes devant la rue ou se trouvait le cabinet de et comme si le ciel avait finalement décidé de m'aimer, nous croisâmes le docteur, qui sortait d'un café, au carrefour suivant.. Naruto Uzumaki était une des seules personnes qui supportaient et savaient gérer ma mère. Disons que c'était une des seules personnes que ma mère tolérait, ce qui rendait les choses plus simple.

« _Ah, bonjour madame Tsuchi. Ça fait longtemps ! _», fit-il avec un sourire avant de lui tendre la main. Elle la serra:  
>« <em>Oui, n'est ce pas ? Comment allez-vous ?<em>»

**J**e me tournai , négligeant leur conversation. La porte du café s'ouvrit alors, et Gaara, en train de remettre sa veste, sortit du café. Mon cœur manqua un battement et j'aurais pu lui sauter dans les bras. Pour une drôle de raison, sa présence me remontait le moral d'une façon stupéfiante. Ses cheveux, peut-être ? Il m'aperçut et me sourit avec le même air triste que tout à l'heure. Je lui rendis son sourire avec plaisir. M. Uzumaki le remarqua et présenta le jeune homme à ma mère. Par écrit, il du présenter ma mère à Gaara, mais je ne pouvais le certifier. A la vue du papier qui circulait entre eux, ma mère fronça les sourcils.

« _Vous parlez par écrit ? _» demanda t-elle.  
>« <em>Oui, Gaara est sourd, voyez vous. <em>»  
>« <em>Ah... »<em> elle ne semblait pas convaincue, mais ne dit rien.  
>«<em> Bon, et bien nous allons y aller, je lui ai promis qu'on irait voir un film. Au revoir madame Tsuchi. Ce fut un plaisir.<em> » annonça Naruto.  
>«<em> Au revoir.<em>»

**N**ous continuâmes notre chemin, tandis que M. Uzumaki prenait Gaara par le bras pour l'entrainer dans l'autre direction. Je lui fis « au revoir » de la main avant qu'il ne disparaisse au coin de la rue suivante. Ma mère défronça enfin les sourcils lorsque nous montâmes dans le RER.

« _Sourd ? C'est ridicule. Dans ce cas, on parle le langage des signes _» fit-elle.  
>« <em>C'est qu'il n'est pas sourd de naissance... <em>»  
>« <em>Et alors ? Il peut apprendre. Ça doit être un feignant. Ce genre de personnes m'ont toujours énervées. Handicap ou pas, on doit tous faire des efforts, je ne sais pas moi, apprendre ! Les gens comme ça pense qu'ils sont excusés parce qu'ils ont des problèmes. Mais on a tous des problèmes, bon Dieu ! Vraiment, c'est d'un pathétique.<em>»

**Je** serrai les dents. Le discours de ma mère me donnait envie de hurler. Pas seulement car elle insultait les handicapés en général, ainsi que Gaara qui était probablement tout sauf feignant, mais aussi parce que je savais qu'elle appliquait aussi son discours à moi. Et ses sous-entendus blessants dépassaient les limites. Ce n'étais pas faute d'avoir essayé d'apprendre que je ne savais pas lire, et elle le savait bien. Elle ne m'avait jamais manifesté le moindre soutient, et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'avais pu lui demander une quelconque aide.

« _Tu sais maman... Je crois que je vais apprendre à lire. _» lâchai-je soudainement.  
>« <em>Quoi ? <em>»

**P**uis je descendis de la rame et sortait de la station sans me retourner. Elle n'essayait pas de me rattraper de toutes façons.

* * *

><p><strong>M<strong>a victoire fut de courte durée. Je remarquais rapidement qu'apprendre à lire était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.  
>J'eus vite fait de perdre toutes mes illusions : Ce n'était pas demain la veille que je saurais lire. Ma professeur, Sakura Haruno, me le répétait sans cesse: « J'étais plus vieille, mon cerveau avait donc plus de mal a assimiler de nouvelles compétences. » En gros, m'apprendre était une plaie, et ma tutrice ne se gênait pas pour me le rappeler. Je ne lui en tenait néanmoins pas rigueur, car c'était une femme très patiente et aussi une des seules à ne pas me regarder de haut.<br>Pour couronner le tout, je me sentais constamment fatiguée et dans les vapes. C'était comme si je ne dormais pas assez, alors que je dormais tout le temps. Je me sentais parfois nauséeuse, et le moindre effort me crevait, je ne sortait jamais plus de deux heures de peur de m'évanouir.

Toujours est-il que le jour de mon prochain rendez-vous, je n'avais pas beaucoup avancé.

**C**omme à chaque fois que je devais le voir, avait programmé un réveil sur mon téléphone, une heure avant l'horaire du rendez-vous, pour que je ne sois pas en retard et que je sache quand partir. Pourtant, ce qui se passa ce jour là me fit penser qu'apprendre à lire l'heure serait peut-être judicieux.

**L**orsque j'arrivai dans la cage d'escalier , je reconnu instantanément la crinière rouge de Gaara, qui se trouvait quelque marches plus haut. Je pressais interrupteur, et il se retourna. Il sourit en me voyant, attendant que je le rejoigne. Je grimpais les marches quatre à quatre. Un fois à sa hauteur, j'hésitai à le toucher : devais-je lui faire la bise ? Lui serrer la main ? J'avais remarqué dès le premier jour qu'il était un peu psychorigide, ou alors qu'il détestait en tout point le contact. Ce que je pouvais comprendre. Je me contentai donc de lui sourire et entrai avec lui dans la salle d'attente. Le docteur Uzumaki nous attendais. Pensant être en retard, je me dépêchais de me diriger vers le cabinet, mais il me stoppa.

« _Gaara passe avant toi aujourd'hui ! Tu as une heure d'avance ! »_ fit-il, les sourcils froncés.  
>« <em>Quoi ? Mais vous m'avez mis mon... <em>»

**A** cet instant, mon portable vibra dans la poche, puis se mis à carillonner. Je l'extirpai de ma poche pour l'éteindre, un peu honteuse.

«_ C'était le réveil « départ », c'est ça ? _» demandai-je au docteur, gênée.  
>« <em>Oui, surement. <em>» répondit-il d'un air amusé « _Celui d'avant était celui du « prépare toi ». Tu ne te trompes pas, d'habitude. _»  
>« <em>Bon... Bah, je vais attendre.<em> »  
>«<em> Vas faire un tour !<em> » proposa le docteur.  
>« <em>Ça ira...<em>» grimaçai-je.

**J**e me laissai tomber sur un siège, tandis que le Naruto Uzumaki s'occupait de faire entrer Gaara . Je le soupçonnait d'avoir fait exprès pour que j'arrive en même temps que ce dernier. Cet homme avait toujours eu un coté « entremetteur ». J'étais quand même déçue de ne pas avoir pu passer plus de temps avec le roux, surtout que je voulais lui « dire » que j'apprenais à lire. Je sortait un crayon de mon sac, ainsi que mon bloc et commençai à dessiner. Il fallait à tout prix que je finisse mon dessin avant que Gaara ne sorte. Je représentais bêtement une jeune fille au long cheveux noir assise à un bureau, un gros livre sur les genoux et un air perdu sur le visage. Devant elle, je plaçai le cliché du parfait prof', avec lunette et tailleur.

_« J'apprends à lire. »_

**P**longée dans mon « œuvre », je ne vis pas passer l'heure. C'est lorsque la porte du cabinet claqua que j'émergeais brutalement et me levai précipitamment pour rattraper Gaara, déjà à moitié dehors. Mon premier réflexe fut d'appeler son nom, puis, réalisant ma bêtise, je m'acharnai sur le bouton de la lumière. Le roux se retourna, et je dévalai les marches pour le rejoindre et lui glisser le dessin dans les mains. Néanmoins, trop gênée pour voir sa réaction, je lui faisait directement un signe de main avant de remonter l'escalier en quatrième vitesse.

« _A quoi tu joues ?_ » demanda le docteur quand je refermai la porte du cabinet.  
>« <em>A-a rien !<em>» m'empressai-je de répondre, le souffle coupé.

**M**a tête tournait légèrement, et je voyais les mur de la salle d'attente danser devant mes yeux. m'observa un moment avant de dire:

« _...D'accord. Bon, tu m'attends, je vais prendre ma veste et on part dans cinq minutes._ »  
>« <em>Hein, pourquoi ?<em>! »  
>« <em>Tu m'a promis une radio, tu as oublié ?<em>»

**J**e rechignai pour la forme, car je l'avais effectivement oubliée. Je me laissai conduire par le docteur, les pieds sur la boites à gants, regardant les carrefours parisiens. Pour combler le silence, le docteur avait mit la radio, qui passait une vieille chanson de Queen. J'avais un sentiment de déjà-vu. Il y a quelques années déjà, on m'avait emmenée à l'hôpital, pour diagnostiquer une évolution de ma malformation cardiaque. Je passais du stade I au stade II. Rien de gênant: pas trop de sport, et tout irait bien. Et ça avait été le cas. Enfin, tout allait comme avant et c'était déjà ça.

« _Je m'aggrave, c'est ça ? _» finis-je par lâcher. Ce n'était même pas une question. Le docteur le savait, alors il ne dit rien. Il monta le son de la radio.

**N**ous arrivâmes dans le parking de l'hôpital quelques instants plus tard. me mena à la section radiologie. On poirota dans l'entrée durant une éternité. Les malades défilaient, les chaises roulantes, les brancards, les enfants, les vieux, les croulants, les mourants, les médecins et les infirmières. Ça fourmillait de vie. Ça fourmillait de mort. Je haïssais ça. A chaque personne qui passait, je me tassais un peu plus.

« _Ne t'en fait pas, c'est une simple radio._» me rassura Naruto.

**F**inalement, l'infirmière qui travaillait pour Sasuke Uchiwa, le femme de Naruto, vint nous chercher. Quand elle me vit, elle eu un petit sourire, mais je voyais dans son regard toute la peine qu'elle avait pour moi. Pourtant, Hinata n'était pas le genre de femme à avoir de la pitié pour ses patients. De la douceur, de la compassion, oui, mais pas de la pitié. Un éclair de peur me traversa.

**E**lle nous conduisit dans une autre salle blanche, puis une autre, puis encore une autre. On me traina de pièce en pièce, et, les yeux vrillés vers le haut, je ne voyais défiler que des plafonds blancs et des lampes très fortes. On me tourna dans tout les sens, me déshabilla, me palpa, me tata, me pinça, me mesura, m'irradia, me photographia de part en part... Oh ça, Uzumaki pouvait aller se la mettre ou je pense, sa « simple radio ». Cela dura des heures.

**Q**uand ils eurent enfin fini de m'examiner comme un sujet d'expérience, on me fit m'assoir dans une autre grande salle vide pour que j'attende mes résultats. Je restai seule avec le docteur.  
>Je me souvenais soudainement pourquoi j'avais accepté cette torture. Je me tournai vers Naruto:<p>

« _Vous lui avez demandé ? _»  
>« <em>De quoi ?<em> » s'enquit-il.  
>« <em>Vous savez bien de quoi je parle, on avait un deal.<em> » rappelai-je.  
>« <em>C'est vrai. <em>» admit-il.  
>« <em>Et ?<em> »  
>«<em> Il a dit oui. <em>»

**J**e souriai et le docteur commença enfin a me parler de Gaara.  
><strong>G<strong>aara venait d'une famille plutôt importante. Son père, ancien maire du premier arrondissement de Paris avait épousé une grande actrice dont le nom m'échappait et avec qui il avait eu deux enfants avant la naissance de Gaara, durant laquelle elle avait perdu la vie. Il avait donc était mis très vite à l'écart par le reste de sa famille. C'est des années plus tard qu'il devint sourd: ses tympans explosèrent lors d'un crash d'avion qui devait l'amener à l'enterrement de son père. Son frère et sa sœur avait préféré se battre pour savoir qui hériterait de la fortune de leur père plutôt que pour décider de qui s'occuperait de lui, ainsi il était resté hospitalisé pendant un an, car il était incapable de vivre seul. Malgré son envie de sortir, on lui avait interdit. **P**uis il avait rencontré Naruto, qui l'avait sortit de là.

« _Il te ressemble un peu._ » conclut-il.  
>« <em>Un peu... Sauf qu'il a continué de faire des efforts, toujours.<em> »  
>« <em>Tu sais, il t'aime bien. Il n'arrête pas de me poser des question sur toi. Il te trouve intéressante et ouverte.<em>»

**I**l me suffit de me rappeler la réaction de ma mère pour comprendre le sens du mot ouverte.

«_ Il n'arrête pas de dire: 'C'est incroyable, comme elle semble vivante !' _»  
>« <em>C'est assez ironique, non ?<em> »  
>« <em>C'est bien, Kin. C'est ce que j'essayais de faire depuis des années ! <em>»  
>« <em>Vous avez du vous le prendre dans l'égo, alors !<em> » ris-je  
>« <em>Pas vraiment. Dommage que votre communication soit difficile... <em>»  
>« <em>J'y travaille. <em>»

**I**l parut surpris:

« _Attend, tu veux dire que... tu... vraiment ? Je, wow, je suis surpris, je... _»

**A** ce moment, Hinata entra dans la salle d'attente et demanda au docteur de venir avec elle. Mes résultats arrivaient, visiblement. Naruto se leva et me demanda de l'attendre en s'excusant de couper notre conversation. Je fit un mouvement évasif de la main et restai seule dans la salle.  
><strong>C<strong>'était du déjà vu, évidement. Bientôt, ce crétin de Sasuke Uchiwa et son lèche-cul de collègue Sai entreront dans la salle, une grosse enveloppe brune dans la main, puis, avec un sourire coulant et un faux air désolé, il me colleront les radios sous le nez et m'expliqueront en long en large et en travers pourquoi mon corps se désagrège doucement.  
><strong>L<strong>a porte s'ouvrit finalement à nouveau, et tout comme je l'avais prévu, les docteurs beau gosse n°1 et n°2 se postèrent devant moi. Ils accrochèrent les radio sur le panneau, mais je ne les regardai pas.

«_ Melle Tsuchi..._ »  
>« <em>Bon, laissez moi devinez, je passe au stade trois ? <em>» coupai-je.  
>«<em> Kin, je t'en prie...<em>» fit .

**L**'air désespéré sur son visage me terrifia. Jamais, oh jamais, Naruto n'avait eu cette air là. Surtout après ce qu'il m'avait dit tout à l'heure. Et même quand c'était mauvais, il disait toujours: « Il n'y a pas de problème, il n'y a que des solutions. » Et on y croyait. Car il ne perdait jamais espoir. Ou si ?  
><strong>M<strong>a voix trembla:

« _Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai ? _»  
>« <em>On doit t'opérer.<em> » annonça Naruto.  
>« <em>Ce n'est que ça ? Décidément, vous les- <em>»  
>« <em>Cette opération à un taux de réussite de cinquante pour cent seulement. Surtout qu'on vous à déjà opérée une fois après votre accident.<em> »  
>« <em>C'est obligatoire ?<em> »  
>« <em>C'est ça ou vous mourrez d'un infarctus dans l'année. <em>»

**J**e cessai de respirer. J'allais mourir.

« _Mais... pourquoi ? _» prononçai-je.

**P**ourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi alors que tout allait mieux ? Pourquoi devais-je mourir alors que je voulais enfin vivre ?

«_ Laissez moi vous expliquer... _» commença Uchiwa.

**J**e n'écoutai pas. J'allais mourir, je le sentais.  
><strong>J<strong>e levai la tête vers le plafond, et ma vue se brouilla. Les aveuglantes ampoules de la lampe devinrent flou et je sentait couler sur mes joues de grosses larmes rondes.

« _Mais vous pleurez ? _» remarqua t-il « _Mais voyons, il ne faut pas, vous savez, cinquante pour cent c'est juste un chiffre, une moyenne statistique, une... _»

**J**'avais beau les essuyer, elle tombaient encore et encore, dévastant mes joues. Mes mains se mirent à trembler lorsque je les posai sur ma figure pour cacher mon visage déformé par mes larmes. Mon foutu cœur battait la chamade. Cinquante pour cent, merde !

« _Sasuke, ça ira._ » l'arrêta Naruto « _Je la ramène chez elle._»

**I**l me prit par les épaules, et je pense que si il ne l'avait pas fait, je me serais écroulée. Mes genoux étaient comme liquides et la salle dansait devant mes yeux sous le flot de mes larmes intarissables. Ma cage thoracique était secouée de spasmes si violent que je me disais que si je continuait sur cette voie, on aurait pas besoin de m'opérer, je crèverai avant.

« _On se voit tout à l'heure pour la date._» lança Sai, alors que Naruto et moi passions la porte.

**J**e ne me souviens pas très bien de ce qui se passa après. Je me souviens vaguement avoir prit la voiture, tandis que tout mon courage se démantelait. Je crois même avoir vomis mes tripes à un moment ou un autre. Les genoux sur le trottoir et les l'estomac retourné, j'avais sentie ma dernière barrière s'effondrer et, sous le regard de tout les passants, j'avais hurlé tout les mots et sons qui voulaient bien sortir de ma gorge.

**Il n'était pas question de mourir.**

* * *

><p><strong>M<strong>on opération fut programmée pour un mois plus tard. Je reprenais de plus belle mon apprentissage, comprenant que mon temps m'était compté. Il fallait que j'arrive à lire à peu près correctement avant mon prochain rendez-vous, ou je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de parler avec Gaara. J'avais tant de chose que je voulais lui dire ! Qu'il était courageux. Qu'il avait du mérite de s'en être sortit. Qu'il était beau. Que j'étais sure qu'il réussira sa vie malgré tout. Que j'étais heureuse de l'avoir rencontré. Que je l'aimais...

**N**aruto, qui se délectait de pouvoir jouer les entremetteurs, m'avait élaboré une stratégie. Nous allions faire exactement comme la fois d'avant: il allait me faire venir trop tôt. Le rendez vous précédent celui de Gaara étant avec Ino Yamanaka, la blonde qui venait tout les deux mois, il aurait surement un peu de retard sur son planning. Ainsi, je me retrouverais quelques minutes avec Gaara dans la salle d'attente. Puis il le prendrait en rendez-vous et je pourrais, si je le souhaitais, lui écrire quelque chose et donc, aussi niais que cela puisse paraître, me déclarer sans avoir à attendre de réponse. D'où l'importance de l'apprentissage.

**L**e but de la manœuvre était aussi de cacher à Gaara que je devais me faire opérer. Je n'avais pas parlé de ce point de vue au docteur Uzumaki, mais il était important. A vrai dire, je tenais à ce que personne ne sache pour l'opération. Naruto avait tenté plusieurs fois de me forcer à appeler ma mère, mais pareil, je ne voulais rien entendre. Pour une raison que je ne saurais expliquer, cela me faisait honte de me dire que j'avais une chance sur deux de mourir durant cette foutue intervention. J'avais l'impression amère d'avoir raté quelque chose, d'avoir échoué. Mon seul échappatoire étaient mes cours de lecture et mon silence, car ils prouvaient que je tentais de faire quelque chose de ma vie.

**É**videment, c'était sans compter les étourdissements, les nausées, les essoufflements, la fatigue, les maux de tête et autres aléas de mon cœur ingrat. Ma respiration sifflait abominablement dés que je montais un escalier, je vomissais mes tripes plutôt régulièrement, et, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, je dormais les trois quart de mon temps.

**H**inata venait parfois à la maison. Elle nettoyait mon bazar de fond en comble, s'occupait de moi, vérifiait mes progrès en me parlant de Gaara et me prescrivait un somme assommante de médicaments que j'oubliais de prendre. C'était le docteur qui lui avait demandé de veiller sur moi, comme il n'avait pas le temps.  
><strong>C<strong>ela m'allait très bien. Hinata était une femme fascinante: adorable, gentille et douce à l'extérieur, elle avait pourtant plus de courage que n'importe qui. Elle supportait sur ses épaules toutes les misères du monde, et ce avec le plus beau des sourires.  
><strong>L<strong>e jour de mon rendez vous, elle était passée me chercher dans sa minuscule voiture. Tout comme avec Naruto, le silence régnait dans le véhicule. Enroulée dans mon écharpe jusqu'à sous les yeux, je tordais mes doigts avec ferveur. Hinata me lançait sans cesse des coup d'œil alarmé, comme si elle avait peur que je m'arrache les doigts.

« _Tu es anxieuse ? _» demanda t-elle.  
>« <em>Pas trop.<em> » marmonnai-je.  
>« <em>Vraiment ?<em> »  
>« <em>J'ai le droit non ?<em> »  
>« <em>De quoi ? D'être anxieuse ou de ne pas l'être ? <em>»  
>« <em>C'est pourtant évident. <em>» raillai-je.

**L**a voiture étant arrêtée à un feu rouge, elle se tourna vers moi et planta ses pupilles dans les miennes.

« _Est ce que tu pense que tu vas mourir ?_»

**S**a question m'avait coupé le souffle. J'avais envie de dire non, car c'est ce que je voulais penser, mais c'était mentir. Et j'avais peur de dire oui, car j'avais l'impression que ça sellerait mon destin.

« _Il faudrait un miracle pour que je survive, non ?_ » articulai-je.  
>« <em>Tu ne crois pas au miracle, Kin ?<em> »  
>« <em>Parce que vous, vous y croyez ? <em>»  
>«<em> Oui. <em>» répondit-elle en souriant, avant de dire: « _Tu savais que le docteur Uchiwa avait diagnostiqué que j'étais stérile ? _»

**J**e sortis le nez de sous mon écharpe, étonnée. Non, je ne le savais pas. Et ça me surprenais. C'était la première faiblesse que je découvrais chez Hinata.

« _Ce connard_. » m'entendis-je dire « _Ce briseur de vies._ »  
>« <em>Pourtant, tu vois... <em>»

**J**e la vis encore sourire, de ce sourire qui la rendait indestructible.

« _Je suis enceinte !_ » annonça t-elle, me coupant avant que je puisse répondre: «_ Sasuke ne s'est pas trompé, ne te fait pas d'idée. C'est un bon médecin. Ce qui m'arrive est juste un- _»  
>« <em>-miracle. <em>» terminai-je, et sous un accès d'espoir, mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade, ce qui me fait tousser atrocement.

**H**inata profita d'un autre feu rouge pour m'aider à reprendre mon souffle et me tendre une bouteille d'eau. Je déglutis douloureusement, la gorge en feu.

« _Tu vois Kin, ta vie n'est pas encore brisée. Tout est possible. _»  
>« <em>Ça ferait deux miracles pour la pomme de Uchiwa. C'est beaucoup. Ce type est pas Dieu, quand même. <em>»  
>«<em> On arrive.<em> » rit-elle, tout en enclenchant le frein pour se parquer devant l'entrée du cabinet «_ Prête ?_ »  
>« <em>Pas le choix.<em> »  
>« <em>A bientôt. Courage.<em> » elle me caressa la joue, et j'eus soudain envie de pleurer. Je détournais rapidement les yeux:  
>« <em>Merci. Allez, j'y vais. <em>»

**J**e descendis de la boite de conserve qui servait de voiture au couple en me pliant en deux, et pénétrai le bâtiment. Dans l'escalier, je m'attardai sur les affiches, qui je déchiffrait à présent. Des pubs pour des médicaments, des adresses de médecins, des diplômes de médecine... je n'avait rien perdu à ne pas les lire, en tout cas.

**G**aara était déjà dans la salle, et mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine lorsque je le vit. Je tentai de le calmer. C'était tout à l'heure qu'il devait sortir à l'air libre, pas maintenant. Saloperie d'organe indiscipliné ! J'allai m'assoir a coté de lui, et il leva la tête lorsque je m'affalai sur la chaise. Il sourit, me fit un petit signe de la main. A mon grand dam, mon cœur ne voulait tout simplement pas s'arrêter de battre et je sentait comme mes boyaux s'en indignaient. Je baissai la tête, car je sentais que mes yeux se remplissait de larmes de colère. Je n'en pouvais plus !

**S**oudain, je senti un contact froid sur mon bras. Comme à chaque fois qu'il m'abordai, Gaara était hésitant, comme si il n'osait pas me toucher. Je savais pourquoi, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de vouloir porter ma main à son visage pour écarter sa crinière rouges et voir ses yeux. Je levais lentement les doigts vers son front, attendant qu'il recule, comme je pensais qu'il le ferait. Mais il ne bougea pas. Il ne bougea pas, et ma mains atteignit son visage. Je plongeait mine de rien mes doigts dans sa frange désordonnée, dégageant son front.

**I**l avait des yeux magnifiques.  
><strong>S<strong>es iris bleu turquoise étaient si lumineuses que j'aurais pu me voir dedans. Elles disparaissent de temps à autre sous une nuée de cils longs, dans un mouvement régulier et lent. Il avait des cernes si noires que ses yeux lui mangeaient la figure. C'était doux. Son visage était doux. Comme fragile, mais sans pour autant être faible. Juste doux. Je remarquais à la racine de ses cheveux une épaisse cicatrice, qui cassait son sourcil droit et par la même occasion l'harmonie de son visage. C'était une grosse marque, qui suintait la souffrance et la honte. La masse de cheveux n'était la que pour la cacher.  
><strong>I<strong>l me fixait, comme attendant un verdict.

**J**e voulais la toucher. Je me doutais qu'il ne le prendrait peut-être pas bien, mais je voulais essayer. Je glissai doucement ma main vers le haut de son crane. Je le sentis tressaillir, mais je ne voulais pas m'écarter tant qu'il ne m'aurait pas repoussée. Il attrapa mes doigts au moment au je les posais sur la cicatrice et caressait doucement la longue marque rugueuse. Puis j'ôtais ma main, qui restait en suspension dans la sienne.  
><strong>I<strong>l détourna les yeux, je lui souris, attrapant son autre main. J'en aurais voulu bien plus, mais je savais que Naruto ne tarderait pas à revenir.  
>Quoique, il se pourrait qu'il était déjà en train de nous observer par le trou de la serrure, avec l'air idiot qu'il affichait quand il était content.<p>

**E**n effet, quelques secondes plus tard, la lumière clignota et Gaara me lâcha. Instinctivement, je cherchai sa main à nouveau, mais je me repris. Je m'étais promis: pas de larmes, pas de plaintes, pas d'effusion. J'avais déjà eu beaucoup plus que ce dont je rêvais.  
><strong>G<strong>aara entra dans la pièce d'à coté et je sortait une feuille de papier pour commencer à écrire.

_Cher Gaara..._

**I**l sortit de la salle trente minutes plus tard. Je me levais et, luttant contre le vertige qui venait de me prendre, je chancelai jusqu'à lui pour lui donner la feuille, accompagné d'un mot: _Attend d'etre chez toi, s'il te plai._  
><strong>I<strong>l écarquilla les yeux en voyant le papier, puis le montra du doigt, puis moi, puis encore le papier. Je passai ma main derrière ma tête, et grimaçai d'un air gêné. Je devais avoir l'orthographe d'un élève de primaire.  
><strong>P<strong>uis soudain, comme ça, Gaara no Sabaku ouvrit la bouche et se mit à rire. C'était un bruit rauque et d'abord étouffé, qui confirmait qu'il n'avait pas émis un son depuis longtemps, mais c'était bel et bien un rire. Il porta sa main à sa bouche, surement de peur que la situation lui échappe, mais sa bouche était tordue d'un sourire mal contenu et ses épaules étaient secouées. À la tête de Naruto, je devinai que c'était plutôt inédit. Finalement, il reprit son calme et, s'avançant vers moi, il m'attrapa la main et prononça trois mots qui broyèrent ce qui restait de mon cœur:

« **_Merci d'exister._**»

**P**uis il me fit un baise-main et quitta la pièce. Naruto et moi restâmes un moment sans rien dire. Ma main était restée en suspension, et la mâchoire du docteur lui arrivait aux genoux. Ma tête tournait, mes oreilles bourdonnaient. Dans ma poitrine, je sentais battre à tout rompre mes débrits cardiaques.

« _Il a parlé._ » lâcha Naruto, ahuri  
>« <em>Oui <em>» articulai-je difficilement, le monde tanguant  
>« <em>Kin, tu as fait parler Gaara.<em> »  
>« <em>Oui...<em> »  
>« <em>C'est un miracle. Kin, c'est un miracle... Kin..?<em> »

* * *

><p><strong>K<strong>in Tsushi venait de faire un malaise. Le docteur Uzumaki l'emmena en urgence à l'hôpital, ou elle fut prit en charge par le docteur Uchiwa, qui était déjà en train de l'attendre. C'était un bon médecin.

**H**inata, bien qu'inquiète, s'occupa de la préparation, durant que tous courraient dans l'hôpital. On l'emmena au bloc en quatrième vitesse.

**D**ans la salle d'attente, Naruto Uzumaki faisait les cents pas en se mordant les doigts.

**C**oincée dans un embouteillage à trois rue de là, la mère de Kin s'énervait contre le taxi, car il n'avançait pas. Elle fini par claquer la portière, furieuse, et couru vers l'hôpital. Il fallait qu'elle arrive à temps pour sa fille. A tout prix.

**G**aara lui, était assis dans son fauteuil, et il fixait d'un œil vide la lettre qu'il venait de finir. Elle glissa de sa main, qui pendait mollement a coté de lui.

Il pleurait.

Et pour la première fois, il avait peur.

**Il attendait un miracle.**

__ Cher Gaara,__

__Je ne sais pas tros par ou commencer. Par le début, peut-être ? Même si la fin me semble plu ____importente____, et que je manque de temps. Je n'en ai pas u assez, et c'est pour sa que je fini par t'écrire un lettre ____dinieu____ d'un enfant de CP.__

__A tu peur, parfoi, Gaara ? A tu parfoi envie de hurler que tu es la, mais que tu ne veux pas qu'on te regarde pour autan ? As tu peur d'avancer ? Non, nécepas ? Tu continue, toi. Tu iras loin. Tu t'es relevé mieux que moi. Peut-etre même que tu n'es pas tombé. Tu t'es battu.__

__Tu a reussi ce que je pensais impossible. Et tu m'as prouvé que moi aussi, je pouvais.__

__Mais, ____quand je suis entré dans cette salle d'attente et que je t'ai vu, presque allongé sur ta chaise, avec tes cheveux rouges qui partai dans tout les sens, j'ai eu peur. Peur, parceque j'ai senti que tout changerai. Je le savai. Je le savai, parceque pour la première fois de ma vie, je voulai quelque chose. Je voulai tout savoir sur toi. Je voulai te connaitre, te toucher, te parler.__

__Je souhaitai communiquer. C'étai incroyable. Et terrifiant.__

__J'ai eu peur de trop m'attacher à toi. Peur de souffir. Tu était trop ____innaccecible____. Pourtant, je me reconnaissai en toi, je voyai que tu pourrai me comprendre. Mais il y avait une vitre qui nous séparai. Ma lacheté.__

__Moi, je suis lache. Une vrai lache. Une putain de peureuse, qui n'a jamais fait que fuir. Fuir ma mère, fuir mes responsabilités de fille, d'etre humain, d'élève, d'enfant. Je fuyais le regard des autres, je fuyais les gens, je fuyais les hopitos, je fuyais mes sentiments, je fuyais la vérité. Je me fuyais moi-même. Je me detestait de vivre. Mais c'est long à expliquer, si tu veus, tu pourra demander a Naruto.__

__C'est ____quelq'un____ quelqu'un de bien, Naruto, quelqu'un de vrai. On peut lui faire confiance. Il m'a sortie du trou. Doucement, il ma aidée a m'accepter. Mais pas à m'aimer.__

__Sa, c'est toi qui me l'a appris.__

__Alors, merci. Du fon du ____ceur____couer____ cœur.__

__On ne se parlera peut-etre plu. Je vais me faire operer au cœur. D'après le docteur beau gosse (un imbécile) de l'hopital, c'est risqué. 50 pour 100. On m'a dit que les miracles existes, mais j'en doute. Pourtant, j'avai encore bocou de chose à te dire. Je pense même que si j'avai pu, j'aurai encore u des choses a te dire dans des milliers d'années;__

__Adieu, Gaara.__

__KIN TSUCHI.__

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>Damit, c'est long. <em>_**

__**Bravo d'avoir eu le courage de lire jusqu'au bout, hein... merci :)**  
><em>_


End file.
